Dandelion
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: La guerra nos afecta a todos de diferentes maneras. Nos destruye por dentro y solo nosotros somos capaces de decidir si queremos renacer de nuestras cenizas o dejarnos consumir por las llamas. Pero, a veces, solo a veces, podemos aceptar la ayuda de aquellos que nos rodean, incluso si no son quienes esperábamos.
1. I: Come back home

**_Nota de autora 03/07/17: ¡Hola! He decidido ponerme al día por completo con todas las historias que tenía abandonadas y ésta es una de ellas. Actualizaré de manera intermitente._**

 ** _Y bueno, pues nada, gracias por leer :D_**

* * *

 ** _Nota de autora original:_ ¡Hola! Esto es de gente irresponsable pero no he podido evitarlo. Este fic he de decir que es de los primeros que escribí, estructuré, adoré y también es de los fics que jamás me atreví a subir. Este capítulo es casi original, le he hecho varios cambios (guiones, algunas frases y el final), pero de resto es tal cual lo escribí.**

 **Realmente espero que os guste y solo una cosa más y que os volveré a decir abajo: SOLO SE ACTUALIZARÁ UNA VEZ AL MES.**

 **¿Por qué? Porque tengo otras historias y esta estará en un "segundo plano" :)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._**

* * *

 _ **-Dandelion-**_

 ** _Capítulo 1: Coming back home._**

 **1 de septiembre de 1998.**

La guerra nos afecta a todos de diferentes maneras.

Algunos se llenan de coraje, odio y ganas de vengarse. Todo se ve dominado por la furia que guardan en su interior, como un torbellino de fuego.

Otros se hunden en el dolor y se aíslan. Buscan una manera de olvidarlo todo o simplemente se pasan la vida recordándolo, por mucho daño que esto les haga.

Y luego hay personas que simplemente parecen estar vacías, no lloran, no se hunden en el dolor, no se llenan de coraje, no quieren vengarse. Se convierten en muertos en vida.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron... Muchas eran las personas que llevaban meses concienciándose (o intentándolo) de que pasaría cuando volviesen a Hogwarts tras la guerra, pero ahora que el momento llegaba un temor les embargaba y un sentimiento de ansiedad se instauraba en ellos; ahogándolos.

Los recuerdos de la sangre, la muerte, las cenizas, la destrucción, era todo lo que podían recordar al pensar en Hogwarts. Lejos habían quedado los días aquellos de risas y fiestas dónde la guerra solo era un clamor lejano, el eco de una voz que gritaba al viento.

—¿Estáis preparados? —preguntó Hermione a sus amigos.

El sonido del tren con rumbo a Hogwarts resonando en el casi vacío andén.

—No —respondió Harry, los demás afirmando lo mismo con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró.

Cinco minutos después el tren partía rumbo al colegio aunque, por alguna razón, el viaje resultaba más abrumador que nunca.

* * *

— Quiero daros la bienvenida a Hogwarts un año más. Acabamos de salir de un período de oscuridad, un tiempo donde nos hemos visto afectados y hemos perdido a seres queridos. Pero estamos aquí una vez más, dispuestos a seguir con nuestras vidas, enseñándole a aquellos que buscaron nuestra destrucción que somos más fuertes que nunca y que aquellos que cayeron siempre serán recordados.

Tras el discurso de McGonagall todos aplaudieron y la ceremonia de selección comenzó. Para sorpresa de todos había muchos niños y el comedor estaba hasta sus topes, las mesas llenas de alumnos que venían a terminar o a continuar sus estudios.

—¿Os habéis fijado? —preguntó Ginny a sus amigos y hermano.

—¿En qué? —cuestionó Harry.

—En la mesa de Slytherin, la zona donde siempre estaban Malfoy y sus amigos está vacía. Hay un hueco entre las serpientes.

La vista de los leones se clavó en el lugar que Ginny había mencionado, observando sorprendidos que lo dicho por la pelirroja era cierto.

—Hablando de Malfoy y sus amigos, ¿alguien los ha visto? —preguntó Neville.

El grupo se miró entre ellos.

—No los hemos visto desde la Batalla Final —murmuró Ron.

Un denso silencio se instauró entre ellos.

—¿No sobrevivieron? —preguntó Hermione.

Pero antes de que ninguno pudiese contestar la habitación volvió a llenarse a aplausos, dando final a la parte de selección.

—Es increíble —susurró Lavender.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ginny.

— De cincuenta y dos niños, veintisiete han sido mandados a Slytherin. ¡Veintisiete! Jamás han superado los diez alumnos y ahora son más de la mitad los que van a las mazmorras.

—La guerra desarrolla el instinto de supervivencia —murmuró Hermione—. Eso siempre ha sido algo característico de los Slytherin.

—¿Y mancharse las manos de sangre también? —cuestionó Ron con brusquedad.

—No, Ron. Eso jamás se puede saber.

La cena comenzó y las conversaciones comenzaron a llenarlo todo. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville y Ron habían comenzado a comer lo que colocaron en su plato justo en el momento en el que la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió.

Seis personas con las ropas de Slytherin se adentraron en el lugar. Todos los ojos clavados en aquellos que acababan de adentrarse en la habitación, interrumpiendo el ambiente.

Draco Malfoy, las hermanas Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott ni siquiera miraron a la profesora McGonagall cuando esta les dio la bienvenida. Como si fueran una pelota fueron hasta su mesa sentándose justo en la zona donde nadie más estaba, la parte final de la mesa, alejada de los demás.

Poco a poco el ambiente se recuperó y rápidamente todos se encontraban conversando tranquilamente.

—Chicos —murmuró Lavender.

—¿Sí?

—¿Soy la única a la que se le ha quitado el apetito con la llegada de _ellos_?

—No, Lav. No eres la única —dijo Hermione.

La comida que había en los platos del grupo de leones se mantuvo intacta mientras que sus ojos se quedaban clavados en los Slytherin. Cuando por un instante los ojos violetas de Pansy Parkinson se encontraron con los de Hermione ella sintió que perdía todo el aire y una sensación de frialdad se instauró en todo su cuerpo.

Tenía frío.

Mucho frío.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Todo lo que queráis opinar sobre el fic puede ir en los comentarios o en un mensaje privado, como queráis. Espero que os haya gustado y que os queráis sumar a este nuevo fic. Recordar que solo lo actualizaré una vez por mes exceptuando en momentos especiales o cosas así.**

 **¿Alguna idea de lo que puede pasar en el fic? ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

 **Con amor,**

 _ **AliciaBlackM.**_

 _ **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**_


	2. II: Silence, Frozen, Dead

**¡Holi! Más de un año después vengo con el segundo capítulo, os recomiendo leer el primero para volver a coger un poco el hilo y espero poder darle fin a esta historia en un período de tiempo normal :)**

 **¡Gracias, de antemano, por leer!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _ **-Dandelion-**_

 ** _Capítulo II: Silence. Frozen. Dead._**

 ** _15 de septiembre de 1998._**

Los primeros días de clases fueron caóticos para los alumnos. Algunas asignaturas habían cambiado el lugar donde se impartían y la mayoría de ellos se habían perdido alguna hora simplemente por buscar la nueva ubicación de la clase.

—A veces desearía volver a tener el giratiempos conmigo —murmuró Hermione.

—A todos nos gustaría tener uno ahora —dijo Ginny, quien se había presentado unos meses atrás a unas pruebas y había conseguido acceder directamente al último año.

—¿Qué clase nos toca? —preguntó Harry.

—Pociones con los Slytherin —contestó Lavender.

Un tenso silencio se instaló entre los Gryffindor, sus ojos revoloteando por todas partes.

—No cambiaron el aula dónde se impartía, ¿verdad? —inquirió Potter, su voz un tanto tensa.

—No, no la cambiaron.

Con pasos comedidos fueron hasta las mazmorras, quedándose unos instantes fuera de la clase hasta que decidieron entrar. La mayoría de los Slytherin ya colocados en los sitios que solían ocupar durante esas clases.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando y ocupando lugares, el profesor Slughorn sonrió a todos los alumnos antes de comenzar a repartir unos libros pequeños. Uno para cada pareja.

—Vuestro último año en Hogwarts ha comenzado y como debéis ir adecuadamente preparados a los EXTASIS vamos a comenzar ya a ponernos en marcha con la asignatura. Así que página 213, apartado tres.

Con algunas quejas haciendo eco, los alumnos abrieron el libro por la página indicada. La poción Veritaserum perfectamente explicada en las tres hojas que conformaban el tercer apartado. Hermione frunció el ceño y miró interrogante al profesor.

—No haremos teoría —dijo Slughorn ante las miradas de sus alumnos—. Todo será práctica. Y empezaremos con una de las pociones más complicadas de preparar, el Veritaserum. Claramente no dejaré que nadie se quede con la poción dado que está estrictamente controlada por el Ministerio, pero debéis aprender a manejar cualquier tipo de poción en vuestros calderos.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos miraban al profesor esperando a que siguiese hablando.

—Bueno, no vamos a demorar más esto. Estudiar la receta, memorizar los pasos y el próximo día comenzaremos a prepararla.

El silencio se instaló en el lugar, ocasionalmente interrumpido por páginas siendo pasadas, una pluma rasgando sobre algún pergamino o las respiraciones de los propios alumnos. Slughorn observó satisfecho la concentración de todos sus alumnos y decidió que ese momento, a mitad de la hora de clase, era perfecto para dar la noticia.

—¡Ah! Antes de que me olvide, queridos alumnos —dijo captando la atención de todos—. Es un trabajo en parejas, y yo las asignaré —comentó—. Y sin protestas.

Con la mano fue indicando quien se cambia de asiento con quien hasta que todos estuvieron distribuidos en la clase.

—Pues ya está —dijo—. Aprovechar el tiempo que os queda de clase para poneros de acuerdo en cualquier cosa.

Hermione mantuvo la cabeza agachada, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Theodore Nott se encontraba sentado a su lado. Y no era la única, Harry estaba junto a Pansy, Ron con Blaise, Ginny al lado de Malfoy y Lavender con Daphne.

Todos fingiendo que el otro no existía y deseando que la hora terminase en aquel preciso instante.

* * *

Se encontraban cenando en el Gran Comedor, más relajados tras hablar entre ellos y llegar a la conclusión de que tendría que trabajar sí o sí con los Slytherin por más tensa y rara que fuera la situación.

—¿Cuándo comienza la temporada de Quidditch? —preguntó Lavender mientras cogía un trozo de tarta de calabaza.

—En dos semanas, todavía hay que esperar que terminen de arreglar el césped del campo —explicó Harry.

Todos asintieron y se mantuvieron hablando de cosas triviales antes de que un gran estruendo se escuchase y girasen sus cabezas hasta la fuente del ruido. Observaron sorprendidos como Theo Nott se encontraba de pie, su varita alzada apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Richard Davis, otro chico de Slytherin.

—Theo —se oyó decir a Pansy gracias al silencio que se formó—, tranquilo. Baja la varita.

El pulso del chico no tembló y se mantuvo apuntando al Slytherin, sus ojos verdes oscuros clavados con frialdad en su compañero. Daphne se levantó y susurró algo a Theo en el oído, comenzando a caminar a la salida justo después.

El semblante del pelinegro varío y bajó la varita, dedicándole una última mirada de asco al otro chico antes de caminar detrás de Greengrass. Un ambiente tenso se instauró en la sala y todos los Gryffindor se miraron entre ellos, intercambiando miradas extrañadas.

Una vez más el Gran Comedor parecía estar completamente helado.

Como si un dementor se paseara por él y todo a su alrededor se marchitase para siempre.

Sin rastro de vida.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Todas vuestras opiniones las podéis dejar en los comentarios :)**

 **¿De qué creéis que irá la historia?**

 **Gracias por leer :D**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	3. III: Like ghosts

**¡Hola! Por aquí dejo el capítulo 3 y voy desapareciendo lentamente. Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior :)**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es mía._**

* * *

 ** _-Dandelion-_**

 ** _Capítulo III: Like ghosts._**

 **26 de septiembre de 1998.**

Los días fueron pasando con una tranquilidad pasmosa; la alegría juvenil que un día se respiró en Hogwarts ya no parecía existir. Los alumnos vagaban por los pasillos como seres mecanizados esperando por el día en el que saliesen de la fábrica.

Hermione esperaba sentada en uno de los bancos del pasillo a que Luna y Ginny saliesen de su clase de Adivinación. Diez minutos antes la profesora de Runas Antiguas había dado por finalizada la clase y la castaña había aprovechado para ir a buscar a sus dos amigas a su clase para ir a comer.

Escuchó voces al final del pasillo que la hicieron girar la cabeza en busca del causante de ese sonido. Hermione frunció el ceño al observar a Pansy y a Draco acercándose por el pasillo, hablando en voz realmente baja y completamente pegados el uno al otro; como si fueran siameses.

Los ojos de Malfoy se clavaron ella cuando levantó la mirada, sus orbes grises analizándola con lentitud antes de volver a alejarse, centrándose una vez más en Pansy. A los pocos segundos fue Pansy quien levantó la vista, su mirada fijándose en Hermione y tomando una respiración profunda antes de concentrarse en el camino.

Pasaron delante de ella como dos espectros, en completo silencio y sin el murmullo que sus voces habían provocado minutos antes. Algo en su pecho se removió, como si se tratase de un mal presentimiento.

Como si algo dentro de ella supiese que algo malo se estaba aproximando y los Slytherin estuviesen involucrados en ello.

* * *

Theo sonrió cuando vio a Daphne, una sonrisa torcida y carente de emoción, y que la chica conocía perfectamente. Se acercaron con pasos lentos hasta estar el uno frente al otro, solamente unos pocos centímetros de separación entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Preparada? —inquirió él, su aliento caliente golpeando con fuerza contra el oído de la mujer.

—Siempre.

Los brazos de Nott rodearon el cuerpo de la rubia antes de que una nube oscura los envolviese y ambos estudiantes se desvaneciesen en mitad de aquel desierto pasillo. El mareo inicial desapareció tras unos segundos después de que llegasen a su destino, el olor del mar golpeó con fuerza sus fosas nasales y la fría brisa marina penetró debajo de sus ropas.

—No te separes de mí.

Las manos de los Slytherin no se separaron en ningún momento mientras caminaban por el largo puente de madera; aproximándose cada vez más a ese lugar que significa «hogar» para ellos.

* * *

Ginny y Hermione disfrutaban del suave viento que soplaba en las afueras de Hogwarts. Ambas chicas se encontraban dando un paseo por los jardines del castillo, tratando de aprovechar esa tarde tan tranquila antes ir a cenar.

—Hermione —habló Ginny de repente.

—Dime.

—¿Cuando Malfoy y sus amigos aparecen no sientes que el ambiente es igual que cuando estaban los dementores? Sé que suena como una tontería; incluso cruel teniendo en cuenta con que criatura los estoy comparando —comentó rápidamente—, pero siempre que ellos están cerca tengo mucho frío y… no sé. Siento que algo está mal con ellos.

—No te preocupes, Ginny. Yo también lo he sentido —murmuró—. Hoy, cuando estaba esperando por Luna y por ti, Malfoy y Parkinson pasaron por el pasillo y cuando los dos me miraron sentí que me estaba ahogando.

—Hay algo en ellos que no me gusta, Herms. No se relacionan con nadie, ni siquiera con la gente de su propia casa —suspiró—. Es como si fueran fantasmas vagando por el castillo.

—Porque lo son —La voz de Luna sobresaltó a ambas chicas, que se giraron con rapidez fijando su mirada en la recién llegada—. No literalmente, pero lo son. Ellos se han convertido en fantasmas, simples espejismos de lo que un día fueron y de lo que ahora no queda más que polvo. Cenizas descansando sobre la repulsión, el odio y el resentimiento de los demás hacia ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Ginny,

—No se relacionan con nadie excepto entre ellos porque no les queda nada más; sus padres están muertos o encarcelados, los que un día fueron sus amigos les han dado la espalda y el mundo mágico los ve como la peor basura —explicó con tranquilidad, tomando asiento sobre el césped húmedo—. ¿No creéis que es normal que se alejen de todo y de todos cuando parece que más de medio colegio quiere verlos muertos? Creo que esa sensación de la que habláis simplemente se debe a que ellos representan la parte perdedora de la guerra, y todo lo que esta significó.

—¿En qué momento te has vuelto tan observadora? —inquirió Hermione, su mente analizando palabra por palabra lo dicho por Luna—. Es impresionante a la conclusión a la que has llegado en menos de un mes de clases.

—Bueno, es fácil observar a los demás cuando los demás no parecen verte a ti —comentó ella con una suave sonrisa—. Tampoco considero que leer a los Slytherin sea tan difícil; simplemente tienes que analizar la situación después de la guerra. ¿Quién querría juntarse con ellos? Para la sociedad mágica no son más que representantes de la oscuridad y locura de Voldemort.

—Eso es injusto —rumió Hermione—. Se demostró que excepto Malfoy y Nott, los demás no tuvieron participación directa en la guerra con el bando de los mortífagos, ¿por qué meterlos a todos en un mismo saco? ¿Por qué repudiarlos y no concederles otra oportunidad?

—Es más fácil odiar que perdonar, Hermione. Siempre lo ha sido.

Luna se levantó y pasó entre sus dos amigos a paso ligero, su pelo rubio moviéndose de un lado a otro. Cuando estaba ya a unos cuantos metros de ellas se giró con el ceño fruncido y las miró.

—¿Vamos a cenar?

Ginny y Hermione parecieron reaccionar en aquel instante, comenzando a caminar hasta Luna para después emprender el camino las tres juntas. Las dos Gryffindor repasando las palabras de la rubia en su cabeza.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba haciendo la ruta nocturna como prefecta de Gryffindor, sus ojos vagando por los pasillos y su varita en mano para iluminar ligeramente su camino. Aunque se suponía que debería estar en el séptimo piso, un compañero le pidió el cambio y ella terminó caminando en las mazmorras.

Escuchó ruidos de sillas y mesas moviéndose cerca de ella, el estruendo resonando con fuerza gracias al silencio de la noche y el eco que las propias paredes generaban. Se acercó hasta el aula de donde provenían esos sonidos y con sigilo se adentró.

Iluminó toda la estancia con su varita, frunciendo el ceño al no encontrar a nadie dentro. Se giró en busca del causante de ese sonido pero sin enfocar a nadie, todo estaba completamente vacío a excepción de las mesas y sillas que con los años se rompieron y desgastaron.

Bajó la varita con lentitud después de un último vistazo, dispuesta a dar la vuelta para irse y seguir con su ruta, pero el sonido de las bisagras moviéndose la alertó y la obligó a girarse con rapidez, aguantando el jadeo que quiso soltar cuando observó a Draco Malfoy a dos metros de ella y la puerta cerrada detrás de él.

—Buenas noches —murmuró él y con un movimiento de su mano la luz de la varita de Hermione desapareció.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
